


Promised

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, Pets, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: Hi, are you doing the dialogue prompts? If Yes could you do 144 (are you proud of me?) Or maybe 129 ( we should get a puppy) for bellarke or minty please?





	Promised

They’re sitting tangled together on the couch when Clarke broaches the subject of something that had been weighing on her mind recently.  

“Bell?” 

Bellamy hums slightly, gaze still focused on the medieval history book he was currently reading. Clarke wiggles her toes which are situated in his lap in an effort to get a little more of his attention. Bellamy just places a hand on her moving appendages, his eyes never leaving the pages of his book. 

“Bellamy……” 

With an exaggerated roll of his eyes, Bellamy drags his eyes away from the page to look at Clarke. There’s a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes which means he isn’t that mad about being disturbed while trying to read. He absentmindedly starts to stroke the bottom of Clarke’s foot as he says, “Yes, Clarke? What’s your heart’s every desire?” 

Clarke scrunches her nose, face morphing into a look of mock annoyance. But Bellamy could look right through it to see that she was smiling at him softly. 

“I think we should get a puppy.” 

Bellamy sighs heavily, looking at his wife with something that could be called fondness or rather grudging appreciation. The only thing he says though is, “What brought on this sudden wish to have a puppy?” 

Clarke’s eyes light up at the fact that Bellamy hasn’t completely shot down her idea just yet. She excitedly launches into all the reasons she thought up for getting a puppy, “Well I’ve always had a pet growing up and I loved it. And I know that you have also wanted a dog but you didn’t have the space growing up. But now you do!”, she spreads her arms to indicate their sprawling house with enough room to store a small army of puppies. 

“Hey Clarke, did you forget a little something?” 

Bellamy rubs a hand over her distended stomach, reminding Clarke to the fact that she was very very pregnant. 8 months to be exact. He had no idea what was going through Clarke’s mind when she decided to wanted to get a dog right around the time they were going to be having a child.

“I didn’t forget considering the fact that I am the one carrying our child.” 

Bellamy laughs, his eyes crinkling in a way that Clarke can’t help but love. She shifts her legs, hands folded on top of her stomach. She waits patiently for Bellamy to say something. She knew that he was trying to find the perfect words to say exactly how he felt. 

“Clarke, do you really think we’ll have the time and energy to take care of both a baby and a puppy?” 

“Of course we will! If we get the puppy now, we’ll have a little time to train it before the baby comes. Besides, Bellamy, I really want our child to grow up with a furry little companion.” 

Bellamy sighs, fingers already rubbing at his temples as he realizes that sooner or later he was going to give into Clarke’s request. 

“What if we get a puppy when our kid turns 1? That way we’ll have some time to plan this out more carefully before we actually commit to anything.” 

Clarke grins, her eyes lighting up so much that Bellamy can’t help but smile back. She sits up, her hands already making their way into dark curls as she tugs Bellamy close. Their lips slot together, eyes fluttering shut. Bellamy is careful to hover over Clarke, not wanting to put too much of his weight on her. 

Clarke is the first to pull away, fingers tracing the tip of Bellamy’s nose. 

“I love you so much.” 

Bellamy chuckles playfully biting at her fingers before pressing a soft kiss to the tips of them. 

“I know. It’s the same for me. I can’t wait this little guy comes out and we get to be a family.” 

“Don’t forget the dog that we’re getting in a year. You basically promised so you can’t go back now.” 

Bellamy laughs, a hand smoothing away the wild curls that escaped from Clarke’s braid as he mutters, “I wouldn’t dream of breaking a promise to you, my dear, especially when animals are involved.” 

Bellamy knew that no matter what he would never break any promise that he made to Clarke. Even if he had to go to the end of the world to keep it, he would do that just to make her happy. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://bisexualkevinday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
